Tentacle Extension
The power to generate tentacles and tentacle-like appendages. Variation of Natural Weaponry and Appendage Generation. Also Called *Combat Tentacles *Prehensile Tentacles *Tentacle Generation/Retraction Capabilities The user has (including in place of certain limbs) or can generate tentacles or tentacle-like appendages (vines, grappling cables, ropes, etc.) from themselves, others or any other surface. Applications *Additional Limbs *Constriction *Tendril Generation *Tentacles may be bladed, spined or have a stinger. *Web-like pattern. *Whip like form. *Wire like form. Techniques *Tentacular Combat Variations *Osteokinetic Tentacle Extension *Prehensile Tail *Prehensile Tongue Associations *Appendage Generation *Binding *Biological Manipulation *Bionic Physiology *Body Manipulation *Chain Manipulation *Natural Weaponry *Organic Constructs *Prehensility Limitations *Since tentacles don't have bones, they may lack strength and/or dexterity. *May not be able to retract the appendages. *May be limited to creating new appendages only on themselves, others or other surfaces. Known Users See Also: Combat Tentacles and Tentacle Rope. Comics/Cartoons Live Television/Movies Manga/Anime Video Games Gallery 5F89EAB3-5AE5-4B7E-B062-EEAEA868BCBE.jpeg|The Srange Creature (A Tentacled Romance) is mostly just tentacles. Abyss's_abilities.png|Abyss the Squid (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) Dark Gaia Artwork.png|Dark Gaia (Sonic the Hedgehog) Centauri Tentacle.jpg|The Centauri (Babylon 5) possess six tentacles on their sides that double as their genitals. Zs,_Skayr_Original_Series.jpg|Zs'Skayr (Ben 10 Series) Nanomech_Tentacles.jpg|Nanomech (Ben 10) manifesting tentacles through Reactive Adaptation. Kevin 11,000's (Ben 10) tentacles.jpeg|Kevin 11,000 (Ben 10) possesses Null Guardian's tentacles. Ultimate Kevin.png|Ultimate Kevin (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) possesses Ghostfreak's tentacles. 596px-Gaxageal-demon.jpg|Gaxageal (Charmed) Priscilla_Kills.gif|Priscilla (Claymore) extending her fingers into tentacles to impale her enemies. Tyki_Mikk's_transformed_state.jpg|Tyki Mikk (D.Gray-man), in his awakened state, can extend many tentacles. Maji_Kayo_Tentacles.png|Maji Kayo (Dragon Ball Super) using tentacles to restrain Goku. Shadow Blot.jpg|The Shadow Blot (Epic Mickey) Coldsteel2.JPG|Coldsteel (Gargoyles) uses robotic tentacles in his arms. Kagura's_demise.jpg|Kagura (InuYasha) impaled on Naraku's tentacles. Sō'unga_merged_with_InuYasha.png|Sounga/So'unga (InuYasha) sprouts multiple tentacles from itself to anchor Inuyasha's hand to it. Thing1.jpg|The Thing Monster (John Carpenter's The Thing) Vampire (JoJo) sucking blood.png|Vampires (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) drain blood from their victims using retractable tentacles in their fingers. Dio head attack jojo.jpg|Dio Brando (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part I Phantom Blood) extending tentacles from his severed neck to attack Jonathan Joestar… Dio_Feeds.png|…to feed on blood… Dio Arm.png|…and to reattach his severed arm. ElderGod.jpg|The Elder God (Legacy of Kain) is little more than an amorphous mass of tentacles and eyes, the former of which it uses offensively to great effect. 544 - Thresher.jpeg|Thresher, A.K.A. Experiment 544 (Lilo & Stitch) Hydra tentacles.GIF|Fused with the Ghost ÄRM, Hydra, Chimera (Marchen Awakens Romance) can generate sharp tentacles from the demon's body. 916161-455687 venom swordsman mike deodato01 super super.jpg|Venom (Marvel Comics)... Venom by nebezial.jpg|...Generates tentacles from his back. dr.jpeg|Dr. Octopus (Spider-Man 2) Carnage.jpg|Carnage (Marvel Comics) 250px-Venom Sinner Takes All Vol 1 3 page 04 Anne Weying (Earth-616).jpg|She-Venom (Marvel Comics) 406px-Toxin main.jpg|Toxin (Marvel Comics) Marvel Comics Gelt.png|Gelt (Marvel Comics) is a Deviant with the power to sprout tentacles from where is arms are located. Hybrid Marvel.jpg|Hybrid (Marvel Comics) Carl Mach (Earth-616).jpg|Phage (Marvel Comics) Donna Diego (Earth-616).jpg|Scream (Marvel Comics) Omega Red.jpg|Omega Red (Marvel Comics) uses his carbonadium tentacles to great effect. The Void Marvel Comics.jpg|The Void (Marvel Comics) Multiple Arms by Agent Venom.jpg|Agent Venom (Marvel Comics) Antivenom.jpg|Anti-Venom (Marvel Comics) Solidus Snake.jpg|Solidus Snake's (Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty) exoskeleton comes equipped with "Snake Arms" that can strangle opponents and fire missiles. Laughing Octopus.jpg|Laughing Octopus (Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots) File:Kakuzu.jpg|Kakuzu (Naruto) Killer Bee (Naruto) Partial Transformation.jpg|Killer Bee/B's (Naruto) Partial Transformation. Fake Groudon.png|The fake Groudon (Pokemon: Jirachi Wish Maker) Dahaka Prince of Persia.jpg|The Dahaka (Prince of Persia: Warrior Within) Dahaka_Tentacles.png|Dahaka (Prince of Persia: Warrior Within) James Heller Tendrils.jpg|James Heller (Prototype 2) using his tendrils. William Birkin.jpg|William Birkin (Resident Evil) Las Plagas.jpg|Las Plagas (Resident Evi) File:Nemesis_T-Type_Form_2_(Resident_Evil).png|Nemesis's (Resident Evil) tentacles are sharp enough to penetrate human flesh and bone. Nemesis attacks Jill.jpg|The Nemesis T-Type (Resident Evil) attacks Jill with a tentacle. Alexia Ashford.jpg|Alexia Ashford (Resident Evil) 736px-Re5-uroboros-concept.jpg|Uroboros injection (Resident Evil) Alex mercer.jpg|Alex Mercer (Prototype Series) 250px-Re Heller.png|James Heller (Prototype 2) Meat_Sweats_tentacles.png|Meat Sweats (Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) possesses tentacles in place of hands that he can use to drain energy and powers from other mutants. Tentacle peaks.png|Jimon's (Samurái Deeper Kyo) Kenyou form. SCP-058 - Heart of Darkness.jpg|SCP-058 - Heart of Darkness (SCP Foundation) has several tentacles protruding from the top. Ultimate Shattered Dimensions.jpg|Ultimate Spider-Man (Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions) Doc Ock 2099.jpg|Doctor Octopus 2099 (Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions) Pedit.png|In their human form, Inkling's (Splatoon) "hair" is six of their tentacles from their squid form. 652px-Hero Suit.png|Agent 3 (Splatoon) 582px-Callie and Marie.png|The Squid Sisters (Splatoon), Callie (left) and Marie (right) 454px-Cuttlefisht.png|Cap'n Cuttlefish (Splatoon) Djoctavio.png|DJ Octavio (Splatoon), like all Octarians, possesses tentacles. 426px-Annie.png|Annie (Splatoon), being a sea anemone, has tentacles for hair. 800px-Jellyfish6.jpg|A jellyfish (Splatoon) 454px-Jelonzot.png|Jelonzo (Splatoon), being a jellyfish, has tentacles. Numberblocks - Eight (Rectangular Form) (Official Artwork).png|Eight/Octoblock (Numberblocks) an example of this power. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Cellular Manipulation Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Generation Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Technology-based Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries